danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu '(九頭龍 冬彦 ''Kuzuryū Fuyuhiko) jest jedną z postaci występujących w [[Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair|'''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair]] Fuyuhiko nosi tytuł Superlicealny Gangster (超高校級の「極道」''chō kōkō kyū no “gokudō.”'' ) Jest jedną z osób (pozostałe to Akane, Hajime, Kazuichi oraz Sonia) które przetrwały Morderczą Szkolną Wycieczkę. Pojawia się ponownie w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy jako uczeń klasy 77-B. Fuyuhiko popada w rozpacz wraz ze swoimi kolegami po obejrzeniu egzekucji Chiaki Nanami. Wygląd Fuyuhiko jest szczupłym, niskim mężczyzną o młodo wyglądającej twarzy, przez niektórych nazywana jest ona "dziecięcą twarzą".Ma krótkie, blond włosy,które są ułożone na jeża. Po obu stronach głowy bohater ma wygoloną parę linii. Oczy Fuyuhiko są koloru złotego. Na twarzy bohatera są widoczne rumieńce, ma on także piegi oraz drobny pieprzyk koło ust, po prawej stronie. Fuyuhiko ubrany jest w strój obowiązujący wszystkich członków yakuzy: czarny, dopasowany garnitur. Pod marynarką ma białą koszulę oraz czarno-brązowy krawat, na którym można zauważyć znak czaszki zwierzęcej. Do jego marynarki przypięty jest emblemat rodziny Kuzuryu. Na prawej dłoni bohater ma dwa pierścionki, wykonane ze srebra. Po wydarzeniach z rozdziału drugiego w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Fuyuhiko zaczyna nosić przepaskę na prawym oku. Jest ona koloru czarnego oraz znajduje się na niej wzór białego smoka. Po zostaniu członkiem Superlicealnej Rozpaczy, bohater wciąż nosi czarny garnitur. Ma na sobie także czarną fedorę i kurtkę w tym samym kolorze. Dalej nosi opaskę na swoim prawym oku, jednak tym razem jest ona czarna i ma złote wzory, zamiast białych. Założył ją, ze względu na to, że jego prawe oko zostało zastąpione okiem Junko Enoshimy. W Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Despair bohater ubiera się w zwykły mundurek Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Na mundurek ten składają się ciemnie spodnie, biała koszula, brązowa kamizelka oraz krawat. Osobowość Na samym początku historii, Fuyuhiko może być uznany za osobę grubiańską. Całkowicie odcina się od grupy, twierdząc, że nie ma zamiaru przyjaźnić się z nimi, gdyż, według niego przyjaźń, z której nie płyną korzyści nie ma żadnego sensu. Mówił także, iż nie bałby się kogoś zamordować. Pomimo tego, w rozdziale pierwszym można zauważyć, że bohater chciał przyjść na przyjęcie organizowane przez Byakuyę Togamiego, jednak, kiedy Chiaki zauważyła go przy budynku stwierdził, iż tylko przechodził i nie interesuje go przycięcie. Fuyuhiko bardzo szybko się denerwuje, a jego złość ukazuje przemocą, zarówno słowną, jak i fizyczną. Stara się unikać rozmów i budowania więzi z innymi, a także jest przyzwyczajony, że reszta bohaterów odcina się od niego. Po bliskim zetknięciu się ze śmiercią oraz odejściu Peko, w rozdziale trzecim, bohater przechodzi przemianę. Zrozumiał co robił źle, chciał, aby reszta bohaterów wybaczyła mu wszystkie błędy, przez co, błagając o przebaczenie prawie się wykrwawił. Po tym wydarzeniu wszyscy mu wybaczyli, a sam Fuyuhiko był bardziej towarzyski i starał się kontrolować swój gniew. Stał się także niezwykle lojalną oraz zaufaną osobą, na którą reszta bohaterów zawsze mogła liczyć. Bohater twierdzi, że jako spadkobierca klanu yakuzy oraz Superlicealny Gangster powinien wzbudzać u innych szacunek i być wzorem dobrego lidera. Mimo tego, Fuyuhiko uważa, iż nie zasługuje na swój tytuł. Jego obecny cel to stać się na tyle silnym i wytrwałym, aby nie skazić honoru rodziny. Innym powodem, dla którego Fuyuhiko chce być silny, to jego wygląd. Uważa, że jest przeciwieństwem stereotypowego lidera Yakuzy, którego wszyscy wyobrażają sobie jako wysokiego, umięśnionego mężczyznę. Ze względu na to, bohater pragnie, by przynajmniej charakter pasował do spadkobiercy yakuzy. Jak każdy człowiek, Fuyuhiko ma również swoje sekrety, m. in. nie posiada żadnych tatuaży, pomimo tego, iż w Japonii są one kojarzone głównie z członkami yakuzy. W sekrecie utrzymuje także to, że uwielbia słodycze. Zdolności Superlicealny Gangster Fuyuhiko urodził się jako spadkobierca klanu Kuzuryu, przez co został wybrany do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superlicealny Gangster, jednak bohater twierdzi, że nie zasługuje na swój tytuł, gdyż jest członkiem yakuzy, tylko, ze względu na pochodzenie, a ani charakter, ani wygląd nie pasują do członka mafii. Fuyuhiko uważa swoje nazwisko za ciężar, które kojarzone jest z przemocą, śmiercią i bezwzględnością. Myśli, że z tego powodu, wszyscy dookoła go unikają. Bohater uważa również, że to jego młodsza siostra, Natsumi Kuzuryu powinna otrzymać tytuł Superlicealnego Gangstera. Tym co odróżnia bohatera od stereotypowych członków mafii jest brak tatuaży, a także zamiłowanie do słodyczy. Fuyuhiko trzyma to w sekrecie, bo uważa, iż nie pasuje to do spadkobiercy klanu Kuzuryu. Historia Przed Tragedią Fuyuhiko był najstarszym synem rodziny Kuzuryu, co za tym idzie spadkobiercą swojego klanu. Jednak twierdził, że nie nadaje się on na szefa mafii oraz nie zasługuje na swój tytuł, a prawdziwym Superlicealnym Gangsterem, według niego, powinna zostać jego młodsza siostra Natsumi. Członkowie klanu sądzili, iż jest ona reinkarnacją wuja Fuyuhiko, opisywanego jako najlepszy lider w całej historii klanu Kuzuryu. Natsumi miała szansę aby odebrać tytuł brata, jednak zdecydowała się tego nie robić, gdyż bardzo jej na nim zależało oraz sądziła, że jest wspaniała, tylko, ze względu na to, iż jest siostrą Fuyuhiko. Mimo tego, że Fuyuhiko miał dobre relacje z siostrą, najbliższą mu osobą była Peko, ponieważ bohaterowie spędzali razem niezwykle dużo czasu. Peko zawsze była przy Fuyuhiko gotowa go chronić, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Wiele razy rodzice Fuyuhiko mogli zaatakować własne dziecko podczas swoich kłótni, lecz Peko zawsze go chroniła. Zdarzyło się, nawet, że oboje zostali porwani, jednak współpracując, udało im się uciec. Podczas ucieczki zgubili się gdzieś w górach, przez co Fuyuhiko zaczął płakać. Peko nieudolnie starała się go uspokoić. Fuyuhiko został przyjęty do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superlicealny Gangster, a razem z nim do Akademii dostała się Peko. Bohaterowie trafili do jednej klasy, jednak zdecydowali się utrzymywać dystans i nie zdradzać innym, że coś ich łączy. Podczas nauki w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, Fuyuhiko został wplątany w serie morderstw rozpętaną przez Sato. Na samym początku, jego młodsza siostra została zamordowana przez Sato, po czym Sato wraz z Mahiru zdecydowały się zrzucić winę na zboczeńca, rzekomo, grasującego w szkole. Fuyuhiko wiedząc, kto stał za morderstwem Natsumi, zdecydował się ją pomścić mordując Sato. Ta część przeszłości bohatera została przedstawiona w drugim rozdziale, drugiej części gry. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Despair Odcinek 01 - Witaj ponownie, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Pomimo tego, że uczęszczanie na lekcje w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei nie było obowiązkowe, Fuyuhiko wraz z Mahiru, Hiyoko, Mikan oraz Sonią faktycznie brali udział w zajęciach. Gdy tylko Chisa zauważyła, iż tak mało osób uczęszcza na zajęcia, natychmiast zmobilizowała wszystkich obecnych w sali do poszukiwań reszty klasy. Na początku, Fuyuhiko odmówił, lecz, kiedy został zastraszony przez Chisę, w końcu ustąpił, stwierdzając, że jest pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności przekonywania. W dalszej części odcinka Fuyuhiko i reszta, która przebywała w klasie, odnalazła prawie wszystkich uczniów klasy 77-B. Gdy Chisa wyszła, aby odnaleźć ostatnie dwie osoby, Fuyuhiko i inni musieli posprzątać salę. Kiedy nauczycielka powróciła do klasy, zastała swoich uczniów czekających na nią, w wysprzątanej sali. Podczas rozmowy, bohaterowie mówią, że właściwie nie muszą chodzić na lekcje, dopóki mają swoje talenty. Chisa przypomina im, iż talent nie jest wszystkim oraz o tym, że powinni skupić się na tworzeniu więzi między sobą. Odcinek 02 - Me nieczyste serce dla ciebie Na początku odcinka, klasa 77-B przyglądała się walce Nekomaru i Akane. Później, gdy bohaterowie załatali dziurę w ścianie stworzoną przez Akane, cała klasa zaczęła grać w gry, które przyniosła Chiaki. Fuyuhiko, Nagito, Kazuichi oraz Teruteru grali w grę, przypominającą Monopoly. Bohater wygrał, dzięki pomocy Nagito. Podczas przerwy od gier cała klasa zajada się nikujagą przygotowaną przez Teruteru. Podobnie jak reszta klasy, Fuyuhiko szybko odczuwa efekty działania afrodyzjaków, które Hiyoko w tajemnicy dodała do potrawy. Mimo tego bohater powstrzymywał Kazuichiego przed molestowaniem bezbronnej Soni. Kolejna scena z udziałem Fuyuhiko ma miejsce, kiedy następnego dnia, Chisa zebrała wszystkich uczniów w klasie, aby ogłosić, że wybrała Chiaki na gospodarza klasy. Nikt nie kwestionował decyzji nauczycielki. Odcinek 03 - Pożegnanie z jakąkolwiek przyszłością Na samym początku odcinka, Fuyuhiko był jedną z osób, które minęły Hajime w drodze do głównego budynku Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Później widzimy, jak bohater rozmawia z Peko w uliczce, obok szkoły, starając się ukryć przed innymi. Fuyuhiko powiedział, iż jego młodsza siostra została zapisana do Kursu Rezerwowego, po tym, gdy prosiła o to ich ojca. Zakazał również Peko pilnowania Natsumi. Kiedy bohaterowie zostali zauważeni przez Ibuki, Fuyuhiko szybko ulotnił się, udając, że nic nie zaszło między nim, a Peko. Kilka dni później, po usłyszeniu o śmierci swojej siostry bohater poszedł zobaczyć, w jakim stanie jest jej ciało. Przez chwilę spoglądał na nią, z jednocześnie smutnym i wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. Odcinek 04 - Melancholia, niespodzianka i zaginięcie Nagito Komaedy Przez śmierć Natsumi, Fuyuhiko nie potrafił skoncentrować się na lekcjach, zdawał się również nie słuchać, gdy Chisa ogłosiła, iż kolejnego dnia rozpocznie się praktyczny egzamin. Na końcu odcinka Fuyuhiko i reszta klasa zostali poinformowani, że Chisa została przeniesiona do kursu rezerwowego. Decyzja dyrektora była ostateczna, przez co uczniowie nie mieli innego wyboru, jak pożegnać swoją dotychczasową nauczycielkę. Odcinek 05 - Początek końca Fuyuhiko wziął udział w przyjęciu powitalnym dla Chisy. Początkowo nie miał zamiaru przychodzić, jednak kiedy zauważył jak ciężko pracuje Chiaki, zmienił zdanie. Odcinek 06 - Beznadziejnie rozstrzygające starcie Podczas przenoszenia wszystkich rzeczy do nowej sali Fuyuhiko i Peko cały czas trzymali się razem. Na początku oboje przenosili rzeczy należące do Fuyuhiko, jednak później bohater zaczął przenosić rzeczy Peko mimo tego, że dziewczyna tego nie chciała. To, iż trzymali się razem, nie umknęło uwadze reszty klasy, a Ibuki zaczęła pytać, kiedy się do siebie tak bardzo zbliżyli. Z kolei Mikan stwierdziła, że miło widzieć, jak zaczynają się dogadywać. Odcinek 07 - Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Gdy Ryota i Mikan nie pojawiają się w klasie, Fuyuhiko stwierdza, iż ostatnio bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili. Później, cała klasa w przerażeniu obserwuje, to, co robią uczniowie Kursu Rezerwowego, ale Fuyuhiko i Peko jako jedyni spokojne stoją z tyłu sali. Odcinek 08 - Najgorsze możliwe pojednanie Peko zaczyna mówić o paradzie Kursu Rezerwowego, lecz Fuyuhiko przerywa, jej mówiąc, że to nie wygląda zbyt dobrze. Gdy uczniowie zastanawiali się, co stało się z Mikan, Fuyuhiko stwierdził, iż ktoś, kogo wysłał, by sprawdził jej dom, przekazał, że bohaterki tam nie ma. Po powrocie Nagito, uczniowie pobiegli szukać Mikan w miejscu, które wskazał, czyli we wschodnim dystrykcie. Wszyscy podzielili się na grupy, a Fuyuhiko wylądował z Mahiru i Hiyoko. Odcinek 09 - Chisa Yukizome się nie uśmiecha Po tym, jak uczniom nie udało się odnaleźć Mikan, uznali, że Nagito podał im fałszywe informacje. Wchodząc do sali, Chiaki opowiedziała wszystkim. Jako, że Chisa jest w niebezpieczeństwie, wszyscy zgodzili się pomóc. Ibuki nazwała ich misję ratunkową, 'Operacja: Odzyskiwanie naszej nauczycielki'. Nagito stwierdził, iż operacja ma spore szanse na niepowodzenie, przez co cała klasa skończy martwa. Chiaki i Ibuki przekonywały innych, że wcale tak nie będzie, na co Nagito odpowiedział, iż chciał tylko przetestować ich nadzieję. Aby uratować prawdziwego Ryotę Mitarai, Superlicealny Oszust ujawnił swoją tożsamość. Podobnie jak reszta klasy, Fuyuhiko był zszokowany tą informacją, jednak ostatecznie to zaakceptował. Bohaterowie opuścili główny budynek, podążając w kierunku kryjówki Junko. Wpadli na paradę i zostali zaatakowani przez uczniów kursu rezerwowego, którzy sądzili, że, kiedy część utalentowanych osób zginie, zwolni się miejsce w ich klasie. Nekomaru i Gundham pomogli reszcie uciec, podczas gdy sami zostali z tyłu, dając im czas na uratowanie Chisy. Odcinek 10 - Uśmiechnij się do rozpaczy w imię nadziei Uczniowie dalej biegli w głąb korytarza. Gdy znaleźli się na jego końcu, drzwi stojące przed nimi, gwałtownie się otworzyły, ukazując dwie pary oczu w ciemnościach. Wszyscy odczuli ulgę, widząc że należały one do Gundhama i Nekomaru. Mikan przewodząc grupę, natrafiła na ogromne, czerwone drzwi na końcu korytarza. Nacisnęła przycisk otwierający je, po czym cała klasa weszła do środka. Kiedy znajdowali się wewnątrz, na ekranach pojawiło się wideo ukazujące egzekucje Chiaki Nanami. Gdy tylko Chiaki odnalazła "cel" swojej egzekucji, otworzyła drzwi, za którymi widziała Chisę i swoich przyjaciół. Wyciągnęła rękę w ich stronę, a w tym samym momencie z ziemi wydobyły się kolce, na które upadła bohaterka. Widząc to na ekranach, cała klasa zamilkła. Stracili całą swoją nadzieję i stali się częścią Superlicealnej Rozpaczy. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Fuyuhiko i reszta uczniów wrócili do swojej sali lekcyjnej, odbywając ostatnią lekcję przed ukończeniem szkoły. Chisa stwierdziła, że była dumna z bycia ich nauczycielką, po czym zaczęła czytać list, który przygotowała wcześniej. Gdy skończyła, uczniowie zaczęli bić jej brawa. Po przemówieniu zapalono czerwone światło, przy czym Chisa zaczęła płakać. W oczach uczniów pojawiły się spirale i każde z nich opowiedziało, co mają zamiar zrobić po ukończeniu szkoły. Fuyuhiko stwierdził, iż, z pomocą Peko "sprowadzi ludzkość na dobrą drogę". Po ostatecznym pożegnaniu, Chisa aktywowała bombę, aby sfałszować śmierć całej klasy 77-B. Późniejsza narracja nauczycielki dowodzi, że Fuyuhiko pomógł rozprzestrzenić rozpacz po całym świecie. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prolog - Witamy na wyspie! Pierwszą rozmowę z Fuyuhiko, Hajime odbywa w Hotelu Mirai. Od razu po zobaczeniu bohaterów Fuyuhiko stwierdza, że nie ma zamiaru z nikim się przyjaźnić. Nagito szybko odpowiada, iż wraz z Hajime chcieli się tylko zapoznać. Fuyuhiko lekko zdezorientowany przedstawia się, po czym chce zostać sam, gdyż nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia. Rozdział 1 - Przeznaczona rozpacz Podczas rozdziału pierwszego, Fuyuhiko trzyma się na dystans od wszystkich. Gdy bohaterowie chcieli zaprosić go na przyjęcie, ten odrzucił zaproszenie. Przez to stał się jednym z głównych podejrzanych w sprawie dotyczącej morderstwa Byakuyi. Jego imię zostaje, jednak oczyszczone, kiedy Chiaki zeznaje, że podczas przyjęcia zauważyła go spacerującego przy hotelu. Warto zaznaczyć, że w tym rozdziale Fuyuhiko zaczął pokazywać, iż coś go łączy z Peko. Gdy tylko została oskarżona o bycie mordercą, ten natychmiast zaczął jej bronić. Rozdział 2 - Morze i kara, zbrodnia i kokosy Fuyuhiko był pierwszą osobą, która przeszła całą grę Twilight Syndrome. W nagrodę otrzymał kopertę zawierającą dowody na to, że gra była powiązana z morderstwem Sato i Natsumi. Później przekazuje tę kopertę Mahiru, mając nadzieję, iż będzie ona mogła potwierdzić czy wydarzenia z gry są oparte na rzeczywistych. Bohaterka zaczyna jednak go unikać, co Fuyuhiko przez co uznał, iż te zdarzenia były prawdziwe. Sądził także, że Mahiru to osoba odpowiedzialna za śmierć jego młodszej siostry. Chęć zemsty przeważyła nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Bohater chciał, aby Peko pomogła mu w zabiciu Mahiru. Gdy dowiedział się, że planowała ona spotkać się z Hiyoko, wysłał podrobione wiadomości do obu dziewczyn, zmieniając tym samym godzinę ich spotkania. Kiedy Peko obezwładniła Hiyoko i schowała nieprzytomną bohaterkę w garderobie, Fuyuhiko zaczekał, aż Mahiru pojawi się na miejscu. Planował zamordować ją przy użyciu metalowego kija. Bohaterka w końcu pojawiła się na miejscu. Fuyuhiko zaczął od rozmowy mającej na celu potwierdzić, że Mahiru faktycznie jest powiązana z wydarzeniami z gry. Jednak, gdy Mahiru zrozumiała, iż to Fuyuhiko jest odpowiedzialny za zamordowanie Sato, konwersacja bohaterów zmieniła się w wykład, dotyczący zemsty oraz panowania nad emocjami. Słowa bohaterki zirytowały Fuyuhiko, a kiedy chciał już pochwycić kij, zorientował się, że Peko zrobiła to przed nim i zamordowała Mahiru. Dziewczyna kazała bohaterowi odejść z miejsca morderstwa, twierdząc, iż ona sama musi jeszcze odpowiednio udekorować scenę zbrodni. Fuyuhiko posłusznie udał się do hotelu, jednak został zauważony przez Hajime oraz Kazuichiego, którzy przebywali w restauracji. Podczas Rozprawy Klasowej, Fuyuhiko zawzięcie bronił Peko, robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby odsunąć od niej podejrzenia. Ostatecznie, jego działania nie pomogły w niczym, a reszta uczniów ogłosiła Peko mordercą Mahiru. Po głosowaniu, Peko wyjawiła, że jej plan polegał na poświęceniu się, żeby Fuyuhiko mógł uciec. Powiedziała też, wszystko, co ich łączyło. Opowiedziała o swojej roli ochroniarza Fuyuhiko oraz o jej powiązaniu z klanem Kuzuryu, twierdząc przy tym, że przez całe swoje życie była zwykłym narzędziem. Fuyuhiko powiedział, iż nigdy nie traktował jej jak zwykłego narzędzia. Peko akceptuje to, że czeka ją egzekucja. Fuyuhiko ostatecznie żegna się z bohaterką, uważając ją za lojalnego ochroniarza oraz niezwykle bliską mu osobą. Błaga również, aby ta, go nie opuszczała, ponieważ bardzo mu na niej zależy. Monokuma ignorując wyznania Fuyuhiko, prowadzi Peko do jej egzekucji. W nieznany sposób Fuyuhiko był w stanie wziąć udział w egzekucji Peko. Próbując pomóc bohaterce został przez nią zraniony. Za pomocą miecza przecięła jego prawe oko, a kiedy zauważyła, co zrobiła, pochyliła się nad bohaterem, przez co jej ciało zostało przebite przez jednego z robotów, z którymi walczyła. Wszyscy bohaterowie sądzili, że Fuyuhiko zginął razem z nią, jednak Monomi stwierdza, iż Fuyuhiko wciąż żyje. Mikan zauważa, że jego rany mogą okazać się śmiertelne, jeżeli szybko się nimi nie zajmie, a Monomi uważa, iż to Monokuma powinien zająć się Fuyuhiko, ze względu na regulamin. Monokuma niechętnie przyznaje jej rację, po czym przewozi Fuyuhiko do szpitala, znajdującego się na trzeciej wyspie. Rozdział 3 - Uwięzieni przez woń oceanu Na samym początku rozdziału Fuyuhiko leżał w szpitalu. Jego rany nie były zbyt poważne i szybko się zagoiły, nie licząc prawego oka. Od tamtego momentu Fuyuhiko zaczął nosił czarną opaskę, ze wzorem smoka. Dzień po wyjściu ze szpitala, Fuyuhiko pojawia się na porannym spotkaniu w restauracji. Niezwykle uprzejmie wita się z resztą bohaterów, po czym stwierdza, że od dziś będzie brać udział w każdym spotkaniu. Bohaterów cieszy zmiana Fuyuhiko, jedynym wyjątkiem jest Hiyoko. Dziewczyna wciąż obwinia Fuyuhiko o śmierć swojej przyjaciółki Mahiru. Bohater zgadza się z nią, przy czym zaczyna przepraszać. Gdy Hiyoko stwierdza, iż przeprosiny są nieszczere, Fuyuhiko klęka przed Hiyoko, błagając o przebaczenie przez co otwierają mu się rany. Wszyscy byli zszokowani postępowaniem bohatera, a Mikan, Kazuichi oraz Nekomaru natychmiast zabrali go do szpitala. Kiedy Fuyuhiko, po raz kolejny opuszcza szpital, Ibuki decyduje się wyprawić przyjęcie z okazji powrotu do zdrowia bohatera. Zabawa zostaje przerwana, gdy bohaterowie dowiadują się, że Akane walczy z Monokumą. Przybywają na miejsce i zauważają lekko ranną Akane oraz Monokumę celującego w bohaterkę za pomocą bazooki. Wystrzeliwuje z niej, jednak to Nekomaru przyjmuje na siebie pocisk, tym samym chroniąc Akane. Obrażenia zmuszają go do opuszczenia grupy. Monokuma ujawnił, iż Gorączka Rozpaczy, choroba, na którą zachorowali Ibuki, Akane oraz Nagito jest kolejnym motywem. Fuyuhiko stwierdził, że chce zostać w szpitalu razem z Mikan i Hajime aby opiekować się chorymi. Rozdział 4 - Czy Superlicealne roboty śnią o elektrycznych zegarach? Gdy bohaterowie uzyskali dostęp do czwartej wyspy, po zbadaniu całego terenu decydują się na przejażdżkę na kolejce górskiej, za co otrzymali od Monokumy folder zawierający informacje o Fundacji Przyszłości. Po wejściu do Strawberry House, Fuyuhiko zauważył, że Akane dziwnie się zachowuje. Zrozumiał, że powodem dziwnego zachowania bohaterki jest to, co zrobił dla niej Nekomaru. Fuyuhiko próbował ją pocieszyć, mówiąc że w ten sposób Nekomaru ocalił jej życie i nie stracił własnego, chciał również pokazać Akane, że doskonale wie, co czuje wspominając o poświęceniu Peko. Rozmowa ta przypomniała mu o tym, że nigdy nie zdążył jej podziękować za wszystko, co dla niego zrobiła. Poradził więc Akane aby ta podziękowała Nekomaru, teraz kiedy jeszcze ma szansę. Przez rozmowę z Akane, Fuyuhiko przypomniał sobie o Peko, przez co przez resztę pobytu w Strawberry House zdawał się być przygnębiony i zamyślony. Nocne rozmyślania i głód sprawiły, że nie mógł spać, przez co jedną z nocy spędził w holu, wspominając Peko. Wtedy właśnie zauważył Nekomaru schodzącego na parter Strawberry House, o dość wczesnej porze. Fuyuhiko nie miał pojęcia, że tuż po tym Nekomaru zostanie zamordowany, więc nie przejmował się tym, co zobaczył. Zostając dłużej w holu, zrujnował prawie cały plan mordercy Nekomaru - Gundhama. Przebywając tam, nie pozwolił mu dostać się do pokoju. Przez to, że Gundham nie mógł wejść do swojego pokoju, został zmuszony do pojawienia się w holu, kiedy jeden z zegarów zaczął hałasować. To było głównym powodem porażki całego planu bohatera. Rozdział 5 - Uśmiechnij się do nadziei w imię rozpaczy W rozdziale piątym Fuyuhiko wraz z Akane mieli za zadanie obezwładnić Nagito gdy ten wraz z Hajime wszedł do hotelu. Z początku udało im się to, jednak w wyniku szoku jakiego doznali gdy jedna z bomb znajdujących się w korytarzu wybuchła wypuścili bohatera. Później, gdy Nagito zostawił bohaterom wiadomość, w której powiedział że na jednej z wysp ukrył bomby będące w stanie zniszczyć cały archipelag na którym się znajdowali, wszyscy rozdzielili się aby ich szukać. Fuyuhiko był osobą, która je znalazła, znajdowały się one w fabryce maskotek Monokumy. Gdy wpadł na Hajime, poprosił aby ten poinformował Sonię o odnalezieniu bomb, gdyż Fuyuhiko śpieszył się aby wrócić do fabryki, gdzie udała się reszta bohaterów. Rozdział 6 - To koniec, żegnaj Akademio Rozpaczy Podczas finalnej rozprawy, Fuyuhiko przekonany przez Hajime decyduje się nie resetować programu. Stwierdza także że słyszał głos Peko oraz że nie pozwoli aby ta traktowała go jak dziecko. Po wybudzeniu się, Fuyuhiko i reszta decydują się zostać na wyspie czekając aż reszta ich przyjaciół się obudzi. Epilog - Dzień przed przyszłością Po zniszczeniu Junko Enoshimy i wydostaniu się z Neo World Program, bohaterowie decydują się zostać na wyspie w nadziei że reszta ich przyjaciół niedługo się obudzi. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Po wybudzeniu się Nagito, Fuyuhiko wraz z resztą klasy wsiadają na statek płynący do głównej siedziby Fundacji Przyszłości. Relacje Peko Pekoyama Peko jest ochroniarzem Fuyuhiko, spędziła z nim i jego siostrą całe dzieciństwo. Jako małe dziecko została porzucona przez rodziców, a klan Kuzuryu ją zaakceptował i wytrenował na szermierza. Peko uważała się za narzędzie klanu Kuzuryu, wypełniała wszystkie polecania jego członków. Fuyuhiko nigdy nie traktował jej jak przedmiot oraz bardzo mu na niej zależało. Więź, która ich łączyła była powodem, dla którego Fuyuhiko wziął udział w egzekucji Peko, chcąc jej pomóc. Peko kontrolowana przez Monokumę przecięła prawe oko bohatera, zauważając co zrobiła pochyliła się nad nim przez co jeden z robotów wbił jej miecz w plecy odbierając jej życie. Nawet po śmierci bohaterki, Fuyuhiko wciąż na niej zależało. Wiele razy o niej myślał. W rozdziale czwartym bohater wciąż o niej rozmyślał, co było również jednym z powodów jego bezsenności. W rozdziale szóstym Junko próbowała przekonać Fuyuhiko, aby wybrał opcje "Ukończenia Szkoły" tylko po to, aby zobaczyć ponownie Peko. Dzięki interwencji Hajime bohater ostatecznie sprzeciwił się Junko, jednocześnie twierdząc że gdy ją pokona Peko w końcu przestanie traktować go jak dziecko. Bohaterowie trzymali się blisko siebie nawet jako członkowie Superlicealnej Rozpaczy. Planowali razem "sprowadzić ludzkość na dobrą drogę". Natsumi Kuzuryu W rozdziale drugim zostało ujawnione że Fuyuhiko ma młodszą siostrę, która została zamordowana przez Dziewczynę E przed wydarzeniami z Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Bohater w ramach zemsty zabił morderce siostry - Sato. Fuyuhiko wyznaje że z siostrą łączyła go głęboka więź. Oboje troszczyli się o siebie nawzajem. Fuyuhiko twierdził nawet że to Natsumi powinna nosić tytuł Superlicealnego Gangstera gdyż bardziej do niej pasuje. Natsumi jednak wciąż powtarzała mu że jest tak niezwykła, tylko dlatego że jest jego młodszą siostrą. Fuyuhiko był również powodem dla którego Natsumi chciała uczęszczać do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Nawet mimo tego że uczęszczała do Kursu Rezerwowego, nadała sobie tytuł Superlicealnej Młodszej Siostry, oraz twierdziła że to tylko kwestia czasu aż dołączy do głównego kursu w którym jest jest brat. Nagito Komaeda Ze wszystkich osób biorących udział w Morderczej Szkolnej Wycieczce, Fuyuhiko zdawał się najbardziej nie lubić Nagito. Było to spowodowane jego potencjalnie niebezpiecznym zachowaniem i dziwnym sposobem mówienia. Mimo tego Fuyuhiko martwił się o wszystkich uczestników wycieczki, nawet Nagito. Było to ukazane kiedy Nagito zachorował na Gorączkę Rozpaczy. Z drugiej strony, Nagito traktował Fuyuhiko jak przyjaciela. W Super Danganronpa 2.5, w świecie iluzji Nagito, Fuyuhiko oraz Kazuichi byli ze sobą niezwykle blisko związani. Nawet po wybudzeniu się Nagito wciąż uważał Fuyuhiko i Kazuichiego za przyjaciół, przytulając ich przed wyruszeniem do głównej siedziby Fundacji Przyszłości. Chisa Yukizome Chisa zyskała szacunek Fuyuhiko gdy zmusiła go do pomocy w szukaniu reszty uczniów klasy 77-B. Fuyuhiko cały czas zwracał się do niej z szacunkiem. Podobnie jak reszcie klasy, zależało mu na nauczycielce. Mahiru Koizumi Fuyuhiko i Mahiru nigdy się nie dogadywali. Mahiru zawsze upominała Fuyuhiko że nie powinien odcinać się od grupy, Fuyuhiko z kolei zawsze ignorował bohaterkę. W rozdziale drugim Fuyuhiko zostawił Mahiru wiadomość, w której zmienił czas jej spotkania z Hiyoko. Gdy bohaterka pojawiła się w umówionym miejscu, zaszła między nimi kłótnia w wyniku której Peko zamordowała Mahiru. Po wydarzeniach z rozdziału drugiego Fuyuhiko wciąż czuł się winny śmierci Mahiru. Obiecał że gdy tylko wydostanie się z wyspy odprawi jej i Peko należytą ceremonię. Sato Niedługo po odnalezieniu ciała Natsumi, Fuyuhiko odkrył że jej mordercą była Sato. Bohater stwierdza że nigdy jej nie wybaczy tego co zrobiła jego siostrze. Decyduje się pomścić Natsumi, mordując Sato w taki sam sposób jak ona zabiła jego siostrę. Cytaty * “Moje imię to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu...Żeby wszystko było jasne, nie mam zamiaru przyjaźnić się z żadnym z was.” * “W końcu jestem członkiem yakuzy. To nie tak że nie chcę być liderem, czy spadkobiercą mafii. Ja zwyczajnie... Chcę dowieść że poradzę sobie sam, nie polegając na innych. ” * “Naprawdę lubisz nas wszystkich wkurwiać! Może raz na zawsze zamknę twoją jebaną jadaczkę!?” (Do Nagito Komaedy) * “Nie mam zamiaru trzymać się z wami idioci. W naszej obecnej sytuacji, przywiązywanie się do innych tylko skróci twoje życie. Byakuya i Teruteru są tego przykładem. Zależało im na innych, i spójrzcie co się stało. Poza tym, jakiekolwiek przywiązanie stanie mi tylko na drodze, kiedy w końcu będę chciał kogoś zabić!” * “Idioci...Nie macie o niczym pojęcia...Jeżeli jesteście na tyle głupi aby ufać sobie nawzajem, powinniście chociaż być gotowi na poznanie gorzkiej prawdy.” * “Jestem gotów poświęcić tyle ludzkich żyć, ile będę musiał aby ocalić własne.” * “To tylko jebana gra, przestańcie ją mylić z rzeczywistością!” (o Twilight Syndrome) * “Jeżeli coś zniszczysz, to znaczy, że już nigdy nie będzie mogło być zniszczone ponownie.” * “Lepiej żebyś odeszła, rozumiesz!? Po prostu o mnie zapomnij... Zapomnij o klanie Kuzuryu... Zwyczajnie ucieknij!” (Do Peko Pekoyamy) * “To trochę... Jesteś zupełnie jak złodziej, który oskarża o kradzież wszystkich innych, nie?” (Do Mikan Tsumiki) * “Hmph...Krew yakuzy płynie w moich żyłach. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego.” Ciekawostki * Fuyuhiko (冬彦) można przetłumaczyć jako "zimowy chłopiec" lub "zimowy książę", Kuzuryu (九頭龍) z kolei oznacza "Smok o dziewięciu głowach". * W Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ujawnione zostało że Fuyuhiko nie toleruje laktozy. * Fuyuhiko był pierwszą osobą która wzięła udział w egzekucji, przygotowanej dla kogoś innego. * Pomimo tego że członkowie yakuzy znani są z posiadania wielu tatuaży, Fuyuhiko nie ma żadnych. * Po opuszczeniu Neo World Program, Fuyuhiko zachował swoją opaskę ze względu na to że jego prawdziwe oko zostało zastąpione okiem Junko Enoshimy. * W Danganronpa IF ujawnione jest że Yasuhiro ma dług u yakuzy, w wysokości 8 milionów dolarów. Pożyczył te pieniądze od, jak to określił, "dziewczyny powiązanej z klanem Kuzuryu". ru:Фуюхико Кузурю fr:Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu es:Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu en:Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair